A vacuum cleaner in the related art includes two motors to drive a brushroll and a fan respectively, and the motor for driving the fan is usually arranged horizontally. That is, a motor shaft of the motor is parallel to a mounting platform for the motor, such that a motor housing for the motor has a huge volume and the motor occupies a large area. Moreover, the motor arranged horizontally will limit arrangements of other parts in the vacuum cleaner to a great extent.